


Suga’s Birthday

by Windsofchange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windsofchange/pseuds/Windsofchange
Summary: When the second year’s eyes glimpsed it,they brightened in understanding.“So Tanaka,how was you walk to school?”“It was great,really nice weather.”Thankfully,the awkward conversation was interrupted when Daichi saw Suga finally pop up and he sprung into action too.He had actually packed an umbrella for this.He yanked it out of his pocket,opening it up just as the volley of balloons began to strike one after the other.It was too bad that his poor companion had been whacked particularly hard on his head before he had ducked behind the shield too.Suga’s birthday always always spells trouble





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Is Sugawara okay,captain?”
> 
> Kagayama just had to know.This was the boy he looked up to,the one who always had a kind word to say and it has always been his eyes that had told Kagayama to trust him.
> 
> The concerned face that the first year had on his face after the practice was so unlike him that the captain burst out laughing.
> 
> Kagayama was not laughing
> 
> “Is Daichi okay?Because laughter and you do not go together.You’re just not funny.”

“Why does he keep smiling like that Kagayama?”

Kagayama raised an eyebrow as Hinata nervously nodded to the side.Why wasn’t the dummy not paying attention to the drills they were doing?

“Kagayama,just look over there,”he whispered again urgently,his hands squashing the ball.

He turned around,watching as the various team members were doing other drills before they decided on what teams to play some small games.

Well,who was he supposed to be looking at?They all looked normal to him.

Except Tsukishima who was snickering as Nishinoya struggled to unzip his jacket.The zipper broke from the force and the tall boy began to laugh loudly.

But that wasn’t anything new,just weird and mean like he always was.

“Who am I supposed to be looking at dummy?”he hissed,the annoyance creeping on his face and he made to grab the ball in the shorter boy’s hand.

They were just wasting time and Hinata always made such a fuss over the tiniest thing.He still wasn’t over the 15 minutes he waited outside the gym for an ant to cross door handle before he opened it.

Ant lives are just as important.

Hinata glared at him and in the swipe,dropped the ball with such a force that it bounced on the floor.

Both pair of eyes followed as the ball bounced,hit the far wall and smacked right into the boy with the smiling face.

“Ahhhhh I’m so so sorry Sugawara.Please forgive meeee,”Hinata dashed over to the elder boy in seconds,apologizing profusely as the third year rubbed at his head.

“It was all Kagayama’s fault!”

Kagayama’s head snapped up and he made a beeline to where Hinata was,ready to argue his case.

“It’s alright Hinata,really I’m fine.Don’t worry about it,”he said,the grin still on his face as he patted the jittery boy.

But Kagayama saw the glint in Suga’s eyes and he blinked several times to make sure he hadn’t made it up.

No,it was there.

That same glint he’d seen in countless other people.

It was the look he’d seen as Oikawa was about to deliver that perfect serve.

Or the shine that Hinata had described in Kenna’s eyes as he planned the game out.

It was the look that he apparently got when he was in the zone.

It was a dangerous,scheming glint in the elder boy’s eyes that he’d caught as he turned away,walking past Daichi and Asahi as he went to pick up the ball.

“Is Sugawara okay,captain?”

Kagayama just had to know.This was the boy he looked up to,the one who always had a kind word to say and it has always been his eyes that had told Kagayama to trust him.

The concerned face that the first year had on his face after the practice was so unlike him that the captain burst out laughing.

Kagayama was not laughing

“Is Daichi okay?Because laughter and you do not go together.You’re just not funny.”

“Relax Tsukishima.It’s just that poor Kagayama and Hinata are just going to have to be careful of Suva for the next few days.”

The scowl on the setter’s face melted away and Tsukishima smirk faded.

“What do you mean exactly?”

Daichi gave them a knowing look.

“Well,around this time of year it’s…”

“Suga’s BIRTHDAY!”

Nishinoya had bounded from the storage room when he heard the commotion,catching the end of the conversation.

A wide grin was on his face.

“Ummm that’s nice?”Tobio answered awkwardly.

“Oh it’s more than nice.Suga suddenly gets the idea that the day’s leading up to his birthday need to be exciting and fun because those are the last days of that year for him.So basically-“

Nishinoya ran and pulled on the Captain’s arm,cutting him off.

“Come onnnnn Daichi.You’re gonna ruin the fun part.”

Daichi frowned at the libero as he gave him a pleasing look.He was torn between the fun and the warning.

Finally a small smirk grew on his face.

“Well,all I’m saying is to be careful.You can never be sure what he’s up to.”

“Oh.”Tsukishima’s face darkened,and without another word he walked away.

Who knew what had him so upset?

But by the time Kagayama had waved goodbye and his phone began to blare,the warning had faded to the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe this was pushing it a bit,the reasonable voice in his mind whispered,as he hid behind the bench.

He was turning 18 after all.He probably should reel it back a bit….but then again, when would he be 17 ever again?

He started off simple enough.

Something’s were just classic and even if it was the millionth time he did this,it would never get old.

He had tried to walk calmly all the way to school,leaving much earlier than usual so he could be the first to arrive at practice.

But as soon as he got to the school,he couldn’t help but take off and find the nearest sink to start hatching out his first plan.

Filling balloon after balloon with an almost evil grin on his face,he was satisfied as he hid behind a nearby bench with his collection.

“They’re going to see you,you know.”

He yelped,stumbling back from his crouched position and tried to glare angrily up from the floor as Nishinoya stood over him.He held out his hand which he took to get up.

“They won’t see,I’ll make sure to surprise them.”

Nishinoya grabbed a balloon,tossing it it up again and again in his hand carelessly.

“You do this one every time and this time I am not going to be the one soaking wet,”he said,smirking and his eyes lit up.

“Maybe Daichi and Asahi would have some fun throwing these around….”

Suga grabbed onto Nishinoya’s arm,his mind whirring as his plan began to crack.

“Noya,come on. What do you want?”

“I want in,”he said simply.

Suga frowned at the simple request.

“Look,as much as I hate you for last year and having to go around with my hair floooped,”he explained excitedly “,I think actually going through with this would be much more fun.”

Suga sighed with relief.It wasn’t over yet.

“Plus,Suga.You suck at this.Leave it to a professional.”he said,waving his hands over the place.

“Fine.”

Noya whooped loudly and Suga pulled him roughly down to hide behind the bench.

“You need to be quiet.”

“Sorry.”

“Ok so what’s the plan?”

—————————————————————————-

Daichi would not be caught this time.He would make sure of it.

He walked in to school like normal,catching up to Tanaka as he glimpsed the boy tying up his shoes.

He waited as the boy fumbled with the laces and greeted him.

“Why do you look so...ugh…”

Daichi elbowed the spiker in the stomach to get his attention.He discreetly pointed at the bench,where he was sure he could see his friend crounched behind.

The blue jacket was hard to miss.

When the second year’s eyes glimpsed it,they brightened in understanding.

“So Tanaka,how was you walk to school?”

“It was great,really nice weather.”

Thankfully,the awkward conversation was interrupted when Daichi saw Suga finally pop up and he sprung into action too.

He had actually packed an umbrella for this.

He yanked it out of his pocket,opening it up just as the volley of balloons began to strike one after the other.

It was too bad that his poor companion had been whacked particularly hard on his head before he had ducked behind the shield too.

The water dripped down the dark umbrella and the Captain couldn’t surpress the grin on his face.

He lowered it slightly so he could finally see the look of defeat on Suga’s face.

“Ha ha Suga.You losseeeee…..what?”

Tanaka trailed off when he also saw the boy who was definitely not their nice,kind setter.

“Nowwwww!”Nishinoya yelled,leaping off the bench and pointing both of his index fingers at the two unlucky players.

Splat!

Daichi never thought that he’d be stabbed in the back.  
Tanaka made the mistake to turn around and got hit square in the face.The captain decided he’d miserably wait it out instead of running around like a crazy chicken like Tanaka.

“Are you done now?”he called out after a few moments of silence.

He turned around.

He got hit in the face.Twice.

Wiping the water from his face,his hair a mess and his clothes soaked through,Suga smiled in triumph.

“One sec,don’t move.”

Nishinoya ran around to stand next to the elder boy to quickly snap a picture.

“Thanks Noya.”

Nishinoya was bouncing with excitement,excitedly scrolling through his phone to send the picture to who knows who.

“Sorry Noya.”

The Libero did not catch the last water balloon.It hit him hard in the stomach and he stumbled back.

“Betrayal!”he screamed,chasing after the grey haired setter.

“Captain now what?Do you wanna take him or him?”Tanaka said angrily,his eyes flaring as he pointed to both the running idiots.

Daichi paused with a small smile.

“Ah just wait,we’ll get our chance.”

———————————-

Koushi Sugawara was somewhat happy with his progress so far.

He’d gotten Daichi and Tanaka with the water balloons.Oh and Noya too,he remembered.

He’d gotten Tsukishima pretty well too with the air horn.

He smiled at the image and he guessed he might have been a bit mean since he hadn’t just done it once.He’d made sure to blast the air horn any chance he’d gotten as soon as he had seen Tsukishima.

Before morning practice.

As he had sat down on his chair to eat lunch outside.

As he washed his hands in the bathroom.

The final time he had just waved goodbye to the boy who already looked pretty tense and couldn’t resist pressing the horn loudly one last time as he left.

The reaction was priceless every time,he thought with a chuckle.

He wasn’t even the prime suspect of this said noise because he’d seen Tsukishima watching Noya and Tanaka wearily and then switching his eyes to look at the quick attack duo.

He had felt bad.But only a little bit.

Now when he thought about how nicely he’d trapped the Ace....


End file.
